Modern American Girls
by storyteller362
Summary: A companion piece to Pleasent Rowland Academy for girls. They've been friends for months now and here is an insight to one of their meetings. Oneshot.


**This is just a fun thing I threw together when I had the idea. No romance.**

 **Although I have not read any of the Girl of the Year books, I have seen some of the movies. So there might be a reference or two to some of the GotY. I thinking about writing a story focusing on the older siblings of the girls like Brown Deer or Jill, so sound off on any ideas for this if you are interested.**

 **Brown Deer= Breanne  
Cut Cheek= Cade  
Their baby= Erica  
Two Hawks= Terence**

* * *

Pleasant Rowland School for Girls was originally a giant mansion. It belonged to Alexandra Watson and was built in 1899. She had married Samuel Rowland the following year and raised their three children in the mansion. Including Pleasant whom they named the school after. It opened as an all-girls school with the addition of three surrounding buildings. The four red brick buildings set around a grass courtyard and connected to each other by covered walkways. A gym, track, and outdoor fields are around the back to the right. Dorms are across the fields in one main building.

Thus, it didn't take too long for Maryellen to stop being lost. All of her classes were in the same building practically. She had a chance to see most of her new friends in all of her classes. History Club had become its own exclusive club. Despite no supervisor and no idea what the point of the club even was, the girls had become friends. They had loyally meet every week and had become their go to person. Josefina helped Molly with her Spanish homework. Kirsten and Marie-Grace worked on a project about the 1853 yellow fever epidemic. Samantha and Rebecca worked together on a diagram of the RMS Titanic for a class.

Now all the girls were in the room just talking to each other. Nothing history related yet to speak about. All of the desks were pushed to make a giant circle in the room. Samantha and Caroline always sat near the door. Josefina sat the closest to the window.

"Alright, alright, alright my biggest secret is that I have a crush on the new teacher, Mr. Davidson," admitted Felicity. "He's just cool and kind of cute." She had her hands covering her face that was currently so red that it matched her hair. He's only six years older than her! When she is 24 and he's 30 that won't matter anymore. Everyone had gathered in room ten in building one at precisely four on the dime.

"I haven't had a class with him yet," said Molly. "I heard he's a good teacher. Isn't he engaged though? To the librarian?"

Felicity felt the color return to her cheeks as the embarrassment wore off. She hadn't heard about him being engaged to the librarian. The librarian, Genevieve Taylor, is well liked around the school since she joined last year. She has this pretty black hair that curled down to her mid back and blue eyes. When Felicity meet her she said she was engaged but she didn't think it would be a teacher. Maryellen remembered having him and she found his class to be rather easy.

"I once had a crush on a teacher too," said Josefina, "well he's really my student. I was tutoring this senior boy in Spanish. I was only a freshman but I speak Spanish fluently. I always wondered what happened to him to this day. So anyone else got any news?"

"Breanna just sent me a picture of Erica and she just too adorable," started Kaya. Her eyes lit up when she started to talk about her niece. All of them had seen the pictures and they all agreed that she is adorable. "I can't wait for thanksgiving break so I can finally meet her. I feel really bad to say this but sometimes I still wish I lived in Idaho. I know I feel really bad about betraying you guys, but sometimes-"

"You really miss them?" spoke up Caroline. "Sometimes I miss living in New York. So I feel your pain."

All of the girls started to nod their head at the idea. Felicity missed Virginia, Josefina missed New Mexico, and Kit missed Ohio. There was a mix of homesickness and quiet in the air. Nobody said anything about much right now. Maryellen felt her homesickness for Florida return quickly just as soon as she was making it stop. She choked back a cry hoping that someone would change the topic. Did her family miss her?

Thankfully someone had spoken up before they all burst into tears. Nobody really wanted to hear them cry. Maryellen wiped her eyes and only looked around the room at the others. It seemed if everyone was missing their lives back home. She knew all of her friends really well and she is happen to know that they were all feeling the same things.

"Did you hear about the culinary arts teacher? I heard she broke her wrist and now we're getting a new teacher," said Addy. "Some girl that used to go here before for about two weeks."

"I heard about that," said Rebecca. "It's Grace Thomas she's famous for winning MasterChef about two years back. She married the runner up Carter Jameson about 6 months ago."

"That sounds so romantic," piped up Kirstin sarcastically. "I'm just excited because a real live chef is going to teach our class. I considered being a baker or a chef for the longest time. I can't wait until she starts even if it is just temporary."

"If you want romantic my uncle Luc just eloped with his girlfriend. I wish I could be there at their wedding but they ran off to New Orleans to get married. I am so mad at him," said Marie-Grace. She truly looked upset with her uncle. Maryellen only looked upset for her. Her own sister, Joan, got married last summer.

Then out of nowhere did a knock come at the door. Everyone looked at each other wondering who would be there. Everyone they were friends with were already gathered in the room. If anyone was late they would just barge into the room, no questions asked. Last time anyone was late it was Kit whose grandmother just died. Then before that was Rebecca for not getting the lead again.

Sitting close to the door, Caroline opened it to reveal Ms. Bergman standing there. She was a cool teacher just teaching English. She even insisted on being called Lindsey on their first day of class. Her favorite green dress was the first thing that they recognized as Ms. Bergman. Everyone looked over at her a little surprised. Were they not allowed to meet anymore in empty classrooms? They could easily just relocate to somewhere on the grounds. They were just fourteen girls that just meet once a week.

"Are you girl's part of History club by any chance?" she asked getting frazzled. Everyone looked at each other wondering what to say to that.

"Um, yes?" said Maryellen making it out to sound more like a question. They hoped they weren't getting into any trouble by just meeting in an empty classroom. Then they were without an adult supervisor. All the girls had gone unnoticed for at least a month and a half. That had to beat some kind of record. At least if someone knew they could be pictured in the yearbook.

"We're looking for volunteers to help set up with the boys school. Also I do apologize about Mrs. Davis, I understand that she hasn't been able to come to any of the meeting due to her pregnancy. It's nice to see that you girls are still sticking to history club."

Ohh so that had to be the reason behind no supervisor. Mrs. Davis is the head of the history department and she's due over Thanksgiving break. She has been doing most of her work from home but her classes will have a semester long history teacher. Maryellen had heard of the boy's school not too far down the street.

From her spot, Maryellen could make out Molly scribbling boy names next to all of the girls. They must have this dance often enough for Molly to make a list of dates. Julie is going with some guy named T.J. and Caroline with a guy named Seth. Ms. Bergman had left the room and Cecile and Rebecca started to talk about dresses.

"So are you still 'not going' with Eddie this time?" asked Caroline. She put the air quotation marks around the words not going. She tossed her blond hair before turned to the girls and started to explain to them. "Samantha and Eddie hate each other. Except every year they end up going to the dance together. I call it unresolved sexual tension."

Samantha only rolled her brown eyes in response to that. Apparently this happened before and Samantha was okay with that. Maryellen could only imagine what this Eddie guy looked like. Samantha seemed so classy and elegant that Eddie would be like her or the complete opposite.

"Who do you go with?" asked Maryellen to the other girls. There had to be a way to get a date to the dance. They went to an all-girls school there had to be some method. "Like how do you meet the boys?"

"Volunteer week," said Josefina. "We do volunteer week the week before Thanksgiving break. It's a way for us to do work and clean up the school. Some of us found dates that way and others just don't go with a date. I don't, not yet at least."

The bell rang and everyone looked at the clock noticing that it was starting to get late. Everyone started to exit to go get dinner. Samantha and Caroline were going to their room for left over pizza from the other night. There was a new person that was starting next week and Molly was going to show her around. Maryellen left content for the day wondering about the dance.


End file.
